


kiss me 'til our lips bleed

by freckledbuttchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endverse, M/M, Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledbuttchester/pseuds/freckledbuttchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>last night on Earth, any plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me 'til our lips bleed

there’s a few spare hours before the last mission, the last hope

_last night on Earth, any plans?_

he directs your own words at you, words from years ago, words from a different life

you don’t trust your voice, so you respond with action (and wasn’t that always the way with you?)

you press him down on a shitty bed in a cabin at the end of the world

you lick your way past his lips, that part willingly for you, and his mouth tastes of whiskey and weed, but you can still taste _him_

when you strip him down, and then yourself - a single eyebrow quirks in surprise as he stares at you, but he mercifully stays quiet

his fingers slot perfectly over the mark on your shoulder and you think you’d cry, if you could

your fingers dig deeply into his hips and he cries for more - forces your grip harder, bares his throat for your teeth, and uses one of your owns hands to rake marks into his skin

_I want to die with your marks on me_

he whispers _  
_

_You will_

you promise _  
_


End file.
